


A Hero's Sadness

by orphan_account



Series: Warriors Human Drabbles [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Firstars sad, Fem! Firestar, Firestars sad, Human AU, Slight Family Things, Special AU, light anst, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Firestar wasn't perfect. She was just human.But she was a hero, and heroes aren't known for their flaw's, now are they?





	A Hero's Sadness

Firestar stared up at the stars from her place on the high ledge, her eyes sad. Her warriors had long since retired, but she couldn’t bare going into her room and lying on her cold, lonely bed.

It was times like these that she missed being a just a warrior. 

The leaves far, far above her were once again turning colorful, their branches arching over the camp like shields. Firestar sighed, remembering her life before The Great Journey. 

She and Graystripe used to play in the bright colors before they became warriors, and they still did it even after she became leader. Cloudtail would join in, and so would Brightheart, and Sandstorm would watch from the sidelines with amusement. When Leafpool and Squirrelflight were apprenticed, they joined in, too. 

But those days were over. Graystripe was gone, and, as much as she hated to admit, most likely dead. Cloudtail and Brightheart had their daughter, Whitekit, to worry about. Squirrelflight was in over her head with the triplets, Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, and Leafpool was to busy collecting herbs for Leaf-bare. 

Then of course, she couldn’t see Penelope ever again. She’d said her goodbye’s before they left, but still, her heart ached to see her again.

It wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Penelope had left her when she was nine-years-old, and it hurt  _ so _ much. Then, they found eachother again. And, when the Humanes started taking over the Clans territory,  _ Firestar  _ had been the one to leave.

Penny was the one supposed to feel like her heart had been ripped out, not Firestar, after all, she wasn’t the one that had been left behind. Not again.

She breathed in shallowly. 

But Penelope didn’t matter, not now. All that mattered and all that ever will matter was Thunderclan. The survival of the Clan came first, and if she’d never see her sister again that that shouldn’t,  _ didn’t _ matter. 

It didn’t matter that the love of her life was out there and…( oh Starclan, she left him there, she _ left  _ him  _ there, she left hi- _ )

It didn’t matter. She was the leader of Thunderclan, and she needed to be there for her warriors.

(Graystripe had till the end of Leaf-bare to show up, she decided, because the clan had asked her to name a new deputy, and she could still hope he was alive.)

So, Firestar stood up and retreated into her room. 

And, if she cried herself to sleep that night, or the nights following, it didn’t matter. 

Because she was the leader of Thunderclan, vanquisher of Scourge ( and who  _ cares _ if she was  _ still  _ torn up over killing her half-brother? ), savior of the the Clans!

She was a  _ hero _ , and hero’s were  _ strong. _


End file.
